Klaine Prank Wars
by AlyssaLuvsKlaine
Summary: Klaine Pranks warning for language.


Klaine Prank Wars

Hello everyone. I got this first chapter thought from the dead boyfriend prank off of you tube. If you guys have a prank you wanna read about with this couple review it or PM me.

* * *

Blaine, Nick, and Jeff were in Nick's dorm room at Dalton when they heard it.

"BLAINE!" The high pitched yell was heard throughout the whole floor.

"Ok what did you do this time Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Just another prank Nick." Blaine said as he was laughing.

"You know if you do enough pranks he will snap." Jeff said looking at his phone smirking.

"Whatever. I better go and get the scolding over with."

" **Tell us what you did at least."**

"Nope if you wanna know ask Kurt"

"That fucking asshole."Kurt said to himself while texting Jeff.

 _Prank war is a go_ \- K

 _Finally thought it would take forever_ \- J

 _Out of curiosity what did he do_ -J

 _He filled the whole living rooms with cups and balloons but I'm not cleaning it up_ -K

 _Wow he's gonna be dead when your done with him N has an idea so once you chew him out come on over to his dorm_ -J

 _O I'm not scolding him today be over in 10_ \- K

When Blaine walks in he is confused.

"Clean this mess by the time I'm back or else." Kurt said as he walked out the door.

Blaine groans because he made it messy by filling the cups with water and putting them upside down.

"Why did I spend all this time when I knew he might make me clean it up eventually?"

* * *

Nick: plain Jeff: italicKurt: **bold**

"It is called the faking death prank. It is easy for first time prankers. And it is also messy."

 **"How messy are we talking?"**

 _"Maple syrup on your face messy."_

 _"_ Here watch the video."

When the video got to the victim to find the person and started screaming they burst out in a fit of giggles. They laughed harder when the guy sat up from the ground to freak the victim out.

" **That is perfect. But I need your guys help.**

 _"What can we do?"_

" **Keep him busy till five tomorrow if he comes early let me text me and tell me. If I have to I'll wing it."**

"Can you set up a camera so we can see it?'

 **"Yes I will now I got to go laugh at the water I'm sure he is mopping up."**

 **"** _Wait water?"_

 **"Last time he did cups he put tap water but I could smell the bleach or whatever the city puts in the water."**

* * *

 **"Damn it!"'Why did I put waters in the cup? Next time I'll stay at Nick's'**

 **"Blaine!"**

 **"I'm in here."**

 **"What the hell. I thought there was water but not that much."**

 **"Yeah..."**

 **"I almost feel sorry for you. If I wasn't the one it was aimed at I would feel sorry for you."**

 **"I'm not sorry. Plus the way you sounded was priceless."**

 **"Remember that tomorrow" he murmured, but Blaine didn't hear it.**

* * *

 **Wes: Bold** _Kurt: italic_ Blaine: plain

If Kurt's plan to prank his boyfriend/roommate e had to get the Warblers to help out, so he called Wes.

 **"Hello."**

 _"Hey Wes. Its Kurt."_

 **"Hey Kurt what's up."**

 _"I called because I'm skipping Warbler practice today."_

 **"Wait a second. You better have a good reason to have to skip practice."**

 _"Wes calm down. It's about Blaine."_

 **"Is this about that scream I heard last night?"**

 _"Yes. He has decided to pull a prank every night and I'm going to need the extra time to get a prank of my own."_

 **"I would not have taken you for the revenge type."**

 _"Shut it Montgomery. Unless you never want to see your gavel again."_

 **"Alright just so long as you record it and send me a clip."**

 _"I'll send one to everybody then. Nick and Jeff want one too. They said that I have to if I want them to help me."_

 **"I definitely want one now. If they helped plan it it's going to be funny."**

"Kurt!"

 _"Shit I'll call you back Wes. Bye"_

"What was that about?"

 _"Nothing telling Wes I have to skip Glee practice today."_

"Why is that?"

 _"Just some cleaning and some packing for visiting my parents this weekend."_

"Ok. See ya after glee practice then."

* * *

hey Jeff has kurt been acting weird or is it just me - B

idk b - J

Nick and I are gonna study after school wanna come join us- J

Sure - B

* * *

u have till 5 -N

"Yes let's execute this thing."

Kurt walks into the kitchen and grabs a bowl spoon maple syrup and red food coloring. He puts some maple syrup it the bowl with some food coloring and stirs it until it looks blood red. "Perfect." He walks to the bathroom and paints it on his face to make it look like he fell and hit his head. Next he walks to the table and puts some on it but doesn't make it look smeared on so he pours it. After he gets the table corner covered he grabs a bucket and mop and lays it to make it look like he slipped on a puddle of water.

When he has 10 minutes he sets up his phone for recording pours the blood on the floor takes care of the bowel presses record and the prank is started.

"Hey guys. I'm going to be pranking my boyfriend slash roommate. I have my set ready so here we go."

He lies down with his eyes closed and waits for Blaine.

* * *

"Bye guys. Thanks for the study session." Blaine says as he walks out and goes to his own dorm.

What he see when he goes looking for Kurt is just heartbreaking. He sees the kitchen table on the corner is bloody. He also sees that cleaning supplies are on the floor and when he sees Kurt on the floor is head pooling in blood.

He drops his notes and runs over to his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. "Kurt! Kurt! No. Come on wake up honey please wake up.

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK OH MY FUCKING GOD!" he screams as he runs out the door "NICK JEFF!"

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" Nick asked.

"WHATS WRONG. KURT WAS ON THE FLOOR BLOODY AS HELL AND HE SITS UP AND SAY boo!"

Nick and Jeff burst out laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"You know how I told you one day he would snap."

Blaine just looks confused. While Nick and Jeff just look at each other and nod.

"Come on you big dummy."

Kurt is just laughing at the result he got from the prank. When he gets up he stops the recording and sends it to all the warblers and posts s it on face book. When he hears Nick and Jeff with the struggle of Blaine he laughs even more but walks out to get Blaine.

"Hey Blaine. Isn't karma a bitch?"

"WHAT HOW ARE YOU UP GET AWAY."

"oh my god this is better then I expected Nick" Jeff gets out between laughs."

"SOMEBODY FILL ME IN!"

"Listen sweetheart it is a prank. I hope you learned a lesson."

Blaine just stared with wide eyes while everyone else laughed at him.

* * *

Let the war begin.


End file.
